Guilty
by Pinxku
Summary: Tony meets a member of idiots who gave the command to launch the missile when the alien invasion happened. So of course, he decides to mess with the guy. Watching the man squirm under his gaze was very satisfying


**Summary:Tony meets a member of idiots who gave the command to launch the missile when the alien invasion happened.**

**So of course, he decides to mess with the guy.**

**Watching the man squirm under his gaze was very satisfying **

**Notes:Sorry, a short Fic I usually aim for at least 1000 words.****This was good like this so It's short now**

Work Text:

It has been a week since the alien invasion. The team had moved into the former Stark tower now Avengers Tower after only a few complications.

Tony has been busy fixing the tower, giving press conferences and helping around the damaged city. The team quickly found out about it and followed his lead.

So after hours and hours of work around the city, Tony suggested that they would go to the closest shwarma joint nearby and get something to eat. So they went in and ordered their usuals. They then sat down and started to eat.

Unlike the first time, this session was not spent in silence but in comfortable small talk. Thor telling his adventures. Clint and Natasha about some of their not classified cases, Steve about the war so on so forth. But their conversation was interrupted.

"Tony Stark!" A lady short around 40 years old was approaching their table. A male older than her walking behind much less energetically.

Tony recognized this a the man as Gideon Malic as one of the members of the World security council.

One of the assholes who ordered the launch.

After the battle, Tony had done his research. Unfortunately getting them caught was much harder than he thought. So he is still working on that.

While the pair was approaching the others were looking little lost. Tony gave them an 'I got this' look, winked and turned.

Used getting recognized quickly put up his arrogant public masks and smiled pleasantly. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh hello to you too miss...?" He greets over energetically. Purposely letting her fill the sentence even tho he knew the answer. He sees the others giving him a looks at the sudden change of demeanor. He had let his wall down a bit for them. Not much but little.

" Malic. We met in a gala a few months ago"

Ah. Right.

"Ah yes, sorry, you must forgive me. It has been some time and with everything going on..."Tony purposefully trailed off again. Sounding less than apologetic.

"Yes of course. It was an awful awful situation. Thank goodness you took care of the missile. I can't believe someone would do that and I am glad you survived that fall. It was very brave what you did. We sent a thank you basket for you, you know."

Observation: She doesn't know. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Gideon was looking very uncomfortable now even tho he was trying to hide it. Tony could still see that his shoulders were very tense and sweat on his forehead.

Tony even tho talking to the wife kept his eye on the man. Eyes darkening and smile sharpening by the minute. didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I know thank you for that"

"It's a shame to the country how they acted ready to blow up the city with all the people in it!"

"I know what you mean lady. But we stopped it and that's all that matters isn't that right Gideon?"

Tony's smile was very sharked-like sharp at this point. His eyes screamed 'I know what you did!' his gaze never leaving Malics.

"I Ye-yes of course" Malic mumbles.

Tony eyes him for a moment before scolding his features to a concerned friend.

"You alright there pal. You look a little pale"

Tony's eyes pored into Malic gaze never wavering. Tony was getting an immense amount of satisfaction while watching the man squirm.

" Actually I am feeling little dizzy at the moment maybe we should go, honey",

"Oh? Well of course dear. Seems like it's time to go. We leave you to it. Have a nice day "

"You too hopefully he gets better soon!" Tony answers his gaze moving finally so he can shake hands.

He watches them leave with a huge evil grin on his face.

There was a small pause before Clint breaks it.

"Well that was fun" Clint commented slightly awed and amused and everyone around the table nodded.

"Agreed"

**So yeah. I don't think Malic has a wife but he has now for this fic!**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.**

**Comments and kudos fuel me! (Like really they do)**

**ALSO**

**I wanna write more so plz send me avengers promts. (Hoping Tony centric)**

**Also Come prompts or give promts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22**


End file.
